Forgive Me
by The Blearing Phoenix
Summary: A one shot that shows why you shouldn't automatically assume something is right...always get your facts right. Inu x Kags


**Forgive Me? **

–

**Terris Moon **

**Author's Notes: **For those who don't know me, I'm Terris Moon, and...well, I was on hiatus, so if you're reading this and don't know me, (meaning you've never read my work before.) then I should tell you why. To tell you in a very short and straightforward way, I was suffering from writer's block...with my other, like eight stories so yeah. Anyway, read and leave a comment by pressing that cute purple button to your left or your right–I don't quite remember which. So let me shut up and have you enjoy my fic. Toddles!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Chapter One-

**H**adn't she said that she hated him, just four minutes ago? She was quite certain that she'd screamed at him and had hurled a vase at him...hadn't she? So, why was she being cradled in his arms, and why the heck was she sobbing so damn much? Oh, she hated being puzzled and then being content all at once, she absolutely didn't like it.

**T**oday, was just not her day...she decided to recall the less than pleasing events that had troubled her just moments before: first, she was almost mauled by Sesshomaru's black cat, Moo and then she had accidentally walked in on her sister, Sango and found out that Sango was snogging Miroku. It was very dishonoring to see your older sister snogging her boyfriend with barely anything on.

**A**nyway if you fast forwarded to three hours later after that harrowing incident, it'd find you here, in Inuyasha's home...which had a very beautiful view of Manhattan from the terrace. One would wonder why such a pretty, successful, charismatic, and intelligent girl would be so sad–well, it all had to do with Kagome's miscalculation of certain events.

**S**he, with her less than functioning brain had assumed that her boyfriend of five months had been cheating on her–or so she'd thought. She had seen that wench Kikyo all over him, and then she'd found out from his own lips–two minutes ago actually, that Kikyo was hugging him and thanking him for helping her with some tutoring he had done. Now, Kagome felt like such a ditz...she'd cursed out her very good friend, Yugi just moments before in gym class–and now, she felt like a ditz for cursing out her own boyfriend and almost shattering his mother's priceless vase.

**B**ut, here she was, in her boyfriend's muscular arms, loving his wild scent of fresh grass and a strange added combination of wild plant life–he'd been playing football again. His white hair pooled around his cute little bare feet and his amber eyes stared into her own chocolate brown ones.

**O**h, and he was adorable–he was a slice of adorableness, sure, he had faults–maybe not physically (not counting his small brown freckles on his cheeks, he hated them), but he did have faults–he wasn't perfect. It was that concept that Kagome tried not to think of–because in her mind thinking of him as utter perfection was superficial and would eventually lead to too much disastrous things to name. Plus, it'd take up this whole paragraph and that would be lots of useless info to sift through.

"**I**-I'm sooo sorry for doing that" Kagome sniffled, her nose red and she looked at him, her eyes watered again, she wiped the tears hastily. When she received only a look of pure annoyance she pressed on.

"**Y**ou're not going to forgive me for that, I almost killed you" Kagome laughed nervously.

"**G**osh, Kagome stop that will ya'. Yer always gettin' so damn worked up over some stupid crap. Of course I forgive ya' what type o' boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Inuyasha asked in a rhetorical manner. Kagome laughed lightly as he smiled warmly at her.

"**Y**ou're right it's just..."

"**D**on't, it happened once, it won't happen again. 'Sides I had no choice in the situation with Kikyo, I **had** to tutor her, either that or she'd beat the living daylights 'outta me" he said impatiently once he'd cut her off, his smile had long since disappeared.

"..." he was met with silence, as he expected, whenever he was right about something Kagome would shut up.

"**I** wouldn't ever cheat on you, your too—your too...your just...ah, Kagome, ah I'm at a loss o' words here" Inuyasha, the great mathematician, the football champion, the ladies man was now at a loss for words–because of geeky, plain her! Kagome laughed, she guffawed, she rolled on the floor, out of his arms now, tears streamed. The whole thought of such a charismatic colorful character being put to silence by a plain person was hilarious.

"**Y**eah, but you were with her, and I did all this horrid stuff. And then I cursed at Yugi, and Yugi's our friend and so is Tea, and Tea was like, "woah" and..."

**K**agome instantly shut up when lips were pressed against her softly, briefly, sweetly. Inuyasha pulled away, and so with it, his fingers left her small nub of a chin.

"**I**nu, why did you do that?"

"**W**hy what?"

"**Y**ou kissed me...why?"

"**T**o shut you up and also to show you how much I love you. Like I said before...I forgive you, I don't care about Yugi or what you do to Tea. They'll forget about tomorrow" Inuyasha gathered her in his arms once more and kissed the top of her head. Kagome didn't cry anymore, she just felt comfort, she felt light in his arms. And he held her tighter, to warm her, to make her feel whole, and not unworthy...because he forgave her.

**FIN**

**Author's Notes:** Read and Review! A one-shot on Inuyasha and Kagome after an argument and a misconception on something as big as cheating.


End file.
